


see you again

by ora_bf (sunshine_bf)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cosmic, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LESBIAN RIGHTS, Lovers To Enemies, forgot to post, hi whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_bf/pseuds/ora_bf
Summary: A light has gone out. The queen must clean the ashes.Written on May 15, 2020, publication date will be changed accordingly.
Relationships: Ashe/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Kudos: 4





	see you again

_She was watching the stars, gently, her eyes distant. As she approached her, she turned, and met her with a neutral expression. Worry? Fear?_  
  
_Dipping her head lightly, she smiled, ignoring the flash of… that emotion she had seen. “So all is as normal, I suppose?”_  
  
_“As normal as it can be.” Shrugging, she still seemed lost in thought._  
  
_“Hey,” walking closer, not quite mixing their breaths, she angled her head towards her. “Why not come with me, for a while.”_  
  
_The look came forth again. Lux couldn’t place it, and it worried her, but that wasn’t important right now. Right now, she wanted to be in the arms she knew best, where the worries of the universe floated away._  
  
_Unconvinced, she gestured towards the place of the meeting they had held, where the court had reported a silence from the Dark. “We need to tend to our children, creating our stars, our duty and calling.”_  
  
_Wrapping around her, she rested her head on her queen’s shoulder. “Let our duties wait, for one night, leave them behind.” Slipping back again, she smiled gently, resting her hand in the others’. “Let’s dance in the stars.”_  
  
_“But why?” She arched an eyebrow, but a smile played on her lips._  
  
_Brushing hair out of her face, she pulled on her arm slightly. “Because we can.”_  
  
_Softening, Ashe smiled. “Then lead the way.” And she returned the hold to Lux’s hand._  
  
_In a galaxy that Lux had made, just for this, she had spent time creating and listening to the stars, creating an arrangement, a place that was for them. Ashe took her hand, and the stars glimmered, as did they, their celestial light and the stars that followed them intertwining._

_The stars’ light bounced around them, as they drifted, dancing in a rhythm unknown to mortals, combined, peaceful, calm, and yet inside their steps burned a fire, tongues of celestial fire dancing in their souls._  
  
_Her head resting beside Lux’s, she whispered into her ear. “Why did you decide to bring me now?”_  
  
_“Because…” Sighing gently, the worries returned. “The quiet is worrying, something is coming, for all of us, we know that.”_  
  
_“And we’ll meet it with our light, as we always have. “I have a court of the best, and a love to fight for. I will do my best to lead you, as I always have.”_  
  
_Cupping a star in her hands, she tucked it behind Ashe’s ear, where it sang and danced. “You’re our queen, and our hearts are yours.” Wrapping her arms behind her lover, she added, softer. “Especially my own.”_  
  
_“And mine is yours.” Lifting a hand, she touched the star, and it hummed, content. Swirling stars wrapped around them, encasing them, following their movements._

* * *

**Beckoning.**  
  
Suddenly surrounded by fragmented constellations, dead galaxies. Black, empty, yet full… and deadly.  
  
**Calling.**  
  
<Come, little light. Closer…>  
  
_I don’t know these galaxies. They’re powerful, screaming for me._  
  
**Reaching.**  
  
_I’m being pulled away. Farther and farther. Rocketing through time and space, seeing creation and destruction. The power, the rawness, all was doomed._  
  
**Following.**  
  
The eyes. Black. Empty.  
  
_I’ve never been alone._  
  
**Come.**  
  
_This isn’t my duty._  
  
And yet…   
  


* * *

  
“Lux? Are you alright?” They were standing still now. Ashe didn’t see that. Didn’t hear that.  
  
Meeting her eyes, Lux snapped back to the present. “Yes, sorry… lost in thought.”  
  
“Mmm…” She stroked her cheek tenderly. “Feel free to share.”  
  
“Eh.. it’s nothing, really.” Pulling on a gentle smile, Lux continued. “And I’m with you, so all is well.”  
  
“Oh, alright dear.”  
  


* * *

  
_I’m curious._  
  
**Closer.**  
  
_But I can’t leave._  
  
**You must.**  
  
_This isn’t what I’m meant to do._  
  
**Embrace the darkness.**  
  
_I can’t._

**_You will._**  
  
_Grabbing._  
  
_Pulling._  
  
_Tugging me down._  
  
_And I plummet._  
  
**Come, come, yes.**  
  
_The court must know…_  
  
**The court has lied.**  
  
Power. **Ambition.** _Duty._  
  
_Duty?_  
  
No. **Ambition.**  
  
A million lifetimes flash before me.   
  
My **power.**  
  
What I’m **capable** of.  
  
The things I will **now** do.  
  
**End.**  
  
The court will **fall.**  
  
**Fate.**  
  
They **cannot** escape.  
  
I am **here.**  
  
Now I **shall** find her.  
  
**Laughter.**  
  
**Destruction.**  
  
Welcome **home.**

* * *

“You falter.”  
  
Backing away, her face wasn’t sad… it was pained. Hurt. Lonely. That was good, she needed to break. “We thought we protected you.”  
  
“From what? Myself? No one can be sheltered from their own soul. How pitiful of you. Maybe if you had been honest, I could’ve believed you. No matter.” Winding her hands around her scepter, Lux sighed. “And to think I ever thought your heart was pure or true. It wasn’t, and definitely wasn’t for me.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’ve seen, but you’re lost. I may have faltered, but I couldn’t end you, even if you despise me. I did what the court wished of me, and what I knew I needed to do.” She exhaled, and in that breath, Lux saw what a shell she was. To think that she had followed her. “I should’ve listened closer to what you said.”  
  
“To what I said? I’ve been waiting with every word. You knew what I was capable of, you just didn’t want to admit it.”  
  
Shaking her head, she reached behind her ear, pulling out a star. “I didn’t, and it was foolish, there’s nothing else to do. I meant what you said on that night.”  
  
“You kept it?” Her mouth soured, did she think that she would love her? She probably hadn’t, maybe it was all a guise.  
  
Tucking it back again, she sighed. “Always. There’s many things I’d change, but nonetheless, we’re here now. And I am the queen.”  
  
“And you have lost your court to your blindness.” There was a rush of… hate… that Lux felt towards her. She was no queen. Lux would rule. And she would rule right, this time. With the power of the Dark Star. Because beauty was meant to be destroyed, and lives would be lost, because that was the path. “Why do you wait, am I not your enemy.”  
  
Sadly, Ashe sighed. “I couldn’t kill you without a reason, love.”

“Love? You don’t love me, you never did.” Ashe looked hurt, and started pulling away, but Lux walked closer. “And more so, I didn’t love you.”  
  
Shaking her head, Ashe let out a dry laugh. “You did, you regret it, but you did. You call me blinded yet ignore yourself.”  
  
“Have I ignored myself, or am I leaving what you convinced me I was?” A ball of dark light danced in Lux’s palm, her hair lifting, coated in tiny corrupted stars. “Would you like to meet me now?”  
  
Ashe’s bow lit with her pathetic, pure light, a threat, but she wasn’t angry. Not nearly as angry as Lux. A bitter grimace pulled her lips. “You were pure, the purest I’ve met, yet you abandoned your duty, and me.” Lifting her bow, Ashe sighed. “But you’re a light no longer, and for that you must pay.”  
  
Who flung the first hit was unclear, Lux shot from her hands and scepter, balls of darkness, fueled by her anger. <Yes, little light, abandon, hurt, break> Ashe’s arrows pierced her, but not enough. Looking at her former queen, she saw the blue, shining, celestial blood running across her face and arms. A more reddish hue came from her own.   
  
The stars were twisting, becoming something between light and dark, as their magic and power hit again and again, a cruel dance, filled with rage and regret.   
  
Ashe’s face was cold, neutral, impassive to Lux, as if she wasn’t anything. Maybe she should bring some fresh pain, pain to remind her of her failures, to make her regret.   
  
“What was it… the vastness of space leaves much room for reflection… what have you been thinking about?” She struck Ashe with another beam of light, which trapped her long enough to be hit again before returning the favour.  
  
Hardening further, Ashe responded in a voice filled with anger. “More things you’ve said? The stars conspire against you!” Her voice reached an echoing boom, while the stars in her bow pierced Lux. “You dare defy the cosmos? You will pay.”

Laughing, but becoming increasingly aware of Ashe’s speed and precision. “Funny how a bit ago you couldn’t hurt me…” Dodging arrows, she barely had time to retaliate besides cosmic burst.  
  
“You’re not the woman I loved. I have no problem hurting you, foul creation.” Another arrow pierced Lux’s arm, while another beam of light blinded her aim.  
  
"Foul? Oh.. my feelings…”  
  
“More than your feelings will be hurt,” Firing rapidly, pain filled Ashe’s heart, she knew what she was doing, and needed to, even if it’s not what she wished she had to do. “You’re not fighting as much as I thought you would.”  
  
“What makes you think you could end me? You’re just blind to t-” Lux was cut off by an arrow piercing her heart, freezing her, and then she collapsed.  
  
Bending over her, Ashe looked… neutral, but the emotions still swam just below the surface, and Lux could see them. “I can’t destroy you, but I can kill you.”

I’ll return to the Dark Star.” Her breath was thin, she knew she was dying. And Ashe’s tears fell on her.  
  
Sighing, Ashe looked away. “I know.” She turned back, resting a hand on Lux’s cheek. "I could only wish you'd return to me."  
  
Her words were soft, strained, yet filled with deadly venom. “The cosmic court will fall.”  
  
“For now it stands, and that is all that matters.” Lux was already dissolving into the stars before she had finished speaking. The Queen had won, and the court hadn’t fallen. Yet she felt hollow, and alone. Her love truly was gone, enveloped by the darkness they had sworn to destroy, and she had had to kill what she had become.   
  
Broken, Ashe fell onto her knees, clutching the star from what felt like eons ago, from another world, a pocket of happiness that would never be attained again, in her hands, before listening to its cries and freeing it.  
  
Past pain was gone, new stars would be ignited, and the court wouldn’t buckle, not under any amount of weight from the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> nebula /ˈnɛbjʊlə/
> 
> A cloud of gas and dust in outer space, visible in the night sky either as an indistinct bright patch or as a dark silhouette against other luminous matter.


End file.
